Trainer's Tale: Surprise Guest
by Watchoutformines
Summary: The third story in the Trainer's Tale Saga, this poor man just wanted to get away from the rain that dark evening. Little did he know there was a guest awaiting him, looking for love. Rated M for lemon, mild language, and adorable cuteness :3


It was a cold, harsh night. I groaned to myself, ugh, I hated my friends. Some prank, leaving me stranded out here... The road stretched on for miles forests surrounded both sides, each side going on for what seemed like an eternity. Rain was showering down, soaking me to the bone as I walked at the side of the road. Not a single car could be found, and I kept wondering to myself what I am gonna do. I've been walking for an hour after I was left out here, and I could already feel I was gonna catch terrible cold from this. Trying to keep myself distracted I continued my trek until I came across something unusual. There was a gap in the trees, about five feet wide. It stuck out considering how ridiculously compact this forest was, and I figured it may lead to someone's house. Hell, anything would be better than this, so I thought.

Just entering the trail I felt better, the brush of the trees overhead shielding me from the heavy winds and taking most of the rain. I was still heavily annoyed, but at least I didn't feel quite as disgusting. Tucking my arms against my chest, I continued my walk down the dark path. If there was any complaint, it was how damn hard it was to see without any light in the woods. Nevertheless, I endured until I met a turn after the short walk.

It was as I made the turn I saw something very peculiar. The path headed straight for a while, but then there was a circular clearing, no trees, just grass. In the center, there was what seemed to be a street lamp, which was somehow lit, illuminating what lie beneath it. A rusted old dumpster, just lying in the middle of the woods. If it wasn't so bizarre I would have been irked by this. If anything I was more frustrated, as a dumpster wouldn't do much good for me. I groaned, shuffling my way to the dumpster.

I took my gaze towards the bent up street light, when I noticed it wasn't even connected to anything, just shoved roughly into the dirt. It baffled me how it stayed alight, but hey, the local fauna shoot laser beams, magical streetlights weren't beyond my belief. All I was really thinking was how annoyed I was at wasting my time on what was possibly the most unhelpful detour I've ever had. I cursed under my breath, and gave the rusty dumpster a strong kick. It gave a loud clank, echoing in the forest, I heard the bushes shake and all the creatures within scamper. I figured now was a good time to leave as I briskly began to run away when I was interrupted by the most horrifying noise.

Like a roar from the demons of hell, it echoed. It was a savage moan, echoing with a metallic edge. It was inhuman, sending a shiver down my spine. I gave a yelp as I tried to run. As soon as my foot raised, I felt some... thing latch around my other foot, pulling me back. I fell forward, flat on my face as a wave of pain hit me. Before I could cry out, I was being dragged backwards into the light. The dumpsters lid shot off like a cork, smashing against the trees nearby as the roar repeated, a gurgling sound accompanying it as it slammed me against the steel plate of the dumpster. My head hit first and consciousness ebbed away as I was pulled into the dumpster...

I awoke, but found it hard to open my eyes. I tried to respond, but all I could notice was the disgusting stench. Like a morbid sludge, a mix of all the horrors of the universe combined into a sick concoction that caused literal pain to my nose. I cursed, then kept my mouth shut as to not vomit. What was going on? Fear was coursing through my body, heated up as I was being suffocated. I open my eyes just enough to realize I was being pinned down. A mess of green slime had me stuck to the inside of the dumpster. I tried to break away, but the ooze was thick. A plethora of sickeningly colorful blisters leaked in the ooze I was pinned down from. It was after struggling and failing I looked up and screamed at what was in the dumpster with me. It bellowed,

"GAAAAAR-BO-DOOOORRRR!"

Every hair on my body rose as the shudder hit me again. The giant form lurked over me, fanged teeth in layers clicking together, those glazed eyes sunk inside of its sludge-like body, idly flickering back and forth as though I weren't even here. The slimy ooze that coated its head was dripping against the side, molded fruits and wadded up newspapers forever sunk inside of the goop. Beneath the slime was the gelatinous, disgusting mass of the creatures body, it's two slinky arms winding all about the dumpster, curled about with its boneless mass. A few toilet paper rolls and cigarettes stuck out at the tips, makeshift fingers for the beast. I could only stare in terror as I felt my heart raise into my throat. I'd say I felt deathly cold, but the goop pinning me was uncomfortably warm. I tried to scream, but my voice faltered, and I couldn't keep my mouth open with the horrid stench of decay hovering about me.

I prayed it would leave me be, or go to sleep, anything to get me time to escape my prison. As soon as I had time to hope however, I saw its long, noodly appendage of an 'arm' lurk towards me. The smell intensified as the glob of its 'hand' rubbed against my face, smearing the goop on my cheek. Used cigarette butts stained my face black with ash. As it did so, the Garbodor roared again, I shuddered, in fear more than discomfort. I wanted to ask what it wanted from me, beg to be released, but my voice had long since died, and I was at the mercy of the beast.

I clenched my eyes shut as the beast explored my face with its horrific hand. It wasn't gentle, and I could feel swelling as it clenched its whole arm around my face. It was with terrible fear I noticed that it was sucking my face into the gelatinous mass of waste that was its arm. I shut my eyes tight as I entered the creatures arm, a burning sensation flared against my skin, as the smell was beyond worse than death could ever hope to compete with. I tried to fight it, and tried not to breath. I began to freak out, dear God I was suffocating!

Before I could black out into the sweet confines of oblivion however, the creature let my face go. I gasped for air, my heart about to fail me it felt. It wasn't going to kill me yet... It was going to make me struggled. The creature wobbled towards me, its enormous mass jiggling, loose chunks of garbage falling from its form as it did so. The dumpster rattled and shook, denting to make way for the bloated mass of the monster. It rolled forward, until its horrific face lie right before mine, one eye rolling wildly while the other focused right on my face, my terrified expression. Its breath was even worse than the stench within its body, and I worried the smell alone would suffocate me. Then, in a moment of true horror, the creature grinning, its jaws arching up as the 'skin' of the beast tore, the rounded mouth stretching into that Cheshire grin.

I wasn't going to escape.

The creature seemed to relish the fear I was experiencing, I felt like a toy, just waiting to be crushed underfoot. I shut my eyes as the creature twitched, readying myself for death. But I felt no impact, no acid melting me alive, but I felt its noodle-like arm sink into the goop holding me down. It meshed against my jacket, and in horror, I felt the dampness enter. The 'skin' of the monsters arm was releasing a toxin, and I could feel the clothes, my only protection, burning away from my body. As the jacket and undershirt went to ribbons, the creature paused before stopping the flow, letting some of the acid touch my chest, burning away the first layer of skin. I wanted to scream out as the senseless agony reached me, but it was still no use. I was paralyzed... a puppet.

Why would it not kill me? Any fear I had now was doubled when I saw the other hand reach for me, albeit lower. Oh God, I could only think as the other hand sunk at my waist level. I could feel the liquid dispense again, and my comfortable shorts melted away, boxers slowly tearing. By a blessing of God the creature stopped the stream of acid early, only a few drops reaching the skin below my waste. All the same it burned, and I was now naked before the monster that lurked above me. Tears leaked from my eyes, from both the sheer fear and the stench. My teeth were grinding together as my nerves were eating me alive. I searched for any means of suicide, anything to escape this monstrous 'game', but there was nothing. It was too late.

The creature withdrew its arms, a disgusting plopping noise spawned as it withdrew its arms from the stick goop imprisoning me. It kept that one eye looking down on me, the other still rocking back and forth in the socket. It roared again, letting its shorter hand hover at my chest. One of the tubes that made its 'index finger' pointed at the goop coating me. A slimy blackish-brown liquid leaked from the tip, splattering against the front of the goop pinning me down. I first assumed acid, and awaited the agony, but nothing came. I struggled to look down despite my head pinned into place, when I noticed the reaction. The green goop was being melted away, but not my arms or legs... Just a portion of it, the front of my torso to my knees. I tried to squirm away, bucking my hip, but it was no use. It wasn't freeing me, it was just setting preparations. I tried to pray in my mind, for anything, but God couldn't help me now. All I could beg for is a quick death, I thought as the noodle-like arm reached for me. The noxious gases it belched from its torn mouth, that damned eye staring into me. I felt the cold steel of the tube-like finger tap against my chest, then the cigarette butts smearing the ash across my chest. I tried to jerk my eyes away, anything to take my mind away from this senseless horror. The Garbodor gave an enraged growl at this.

I made it angry, that was racing through my mind. Any chance of a quick death was gone, I gone pissed it off. I struggled to look at it. Its eye gazed at me angrily, and then with a snap, it unhinged its jaw. I saw the inside of the beast, horror beyond horror greeted me, and my heart stopped for a second. There was garbage; ripped tires, toilet paper rolls, rotten cakes and breads. But there was also the organs... Intestines lining the flesh of the monster, multiple lungs pulsing within it, holes puncturing the sacs, each releasing that sick acid and more garbage. The hearts of the monster lie near them, of the hearts was pierced by a bent kitchen knife, a stream of the creatures acidic blood leaking into its stomach, melting away the garbage. Then the beasts intestine twitched. Before I could respond, the intestine ripped away from the mess of organs. Then it shot towards my face, I tried to move but couldn't, it mashed against my cheek. It inspected me, it was leaking some sick, yellow mucus onto me, multiple boils spraying from the snake-like appendage. It whipped forward, slapping me hard across the face, a tear fell as my cheek swelled up. It slapped me again, then again, until the creature felt satisfied, my nose and lip were bleeding, my face a mess of the creatures disgusting oozes...Then the intestine drooped to my neck, it wrapped around my neck, tightening around my throat before uncoiling itself further from the organs of the monster. It whipped down my back, sliding across my stomach. It was cold, a sense of icy cold that one could only attribute to death, leaking its nasty oils all over my exposed skin. Then it drifted lower.

Oh Jesus, no! I couldn't believe this was happening. But the more I tried to fight, the faster the intestine squirmed down my body, down my waist. Then it prodded against my genitals. I clenched my eyes shut, too terrified to watch as it wrapped around me. It squeezed tightly, a wave of pain hit me at once. I grit my teeth, it squeezed tighter as it wrapped around me. It pulled at my flacid member roughly, stretching me before releasing. I tried not to cry, but it was useless fighting it. The Garbodor kept its jaw unhinged, its internal organs pulsing heavier now, then the intestine slipped off of me, then dashed at the head of my member.

I was inside the intestine now, I could feel the walls of the organ suctioning me against it. I could feel vomit rising in my throat at this, the loose droplets of its ooze gushing against my manhood, leaking onto my groin. Then it tightening the walls of the tentacle-like mass, and a tight suction began. I didn't want to comply, I was being raped by a monster, but as it suckled so roughly against me, I hardened on my own. I tried to fight it, but it was no use. The tube began to pulsate, whipping wildly back and forth, I grit my teeth, disgusted and trying to deny the reality of the situation. The creature began to growl again, it sounded less angry, almost content. It was proud of its self, disgusting God-forsaken monster. I clenched my eyes tighter, refusing to look in the eye of my molester. The creature exhaled roughly, a lung puncturing itself as it did so, a blast of the 'blood' of the monster splashing over me. The Garbodor didn't seem to notice as it continued leeching off my manhood. I could feel what was soon to happen, but I would give every cent I'd ever earn to stop it.

I felt my cock throb violently inside the intestine of the beast and released. The seed poured out, quickly mixed in the pus of the monsters intestine. As I came, the creature noticed, and increased the suction. I cried out, as it stretched my sensitive member. The Garbodor had a pleased look in its eye as it continued, refusing let me go. As I grew flaccid, it only increased the suction, squeezing me, the creature let out another roar. I could see the organs shivering as it sucked so violently. The intestine led up like an esophagus that just ended at the gaping jaw of the beast. I could see something leak from the mouth, and realized it was my own semen, forced through the digestive system of the monster in reverse, now leaking from its moldy esophagus.

I finally got control of my mouth as I screamed, and I screamed loudly. I felt my lungs would puncture but that didn't stop me. All that pent up fear left at once, tears poured from my eyes again, my body sore, I was bleeding, achy, I wanted death. My throat was dry, so I screamed at the beast.

"Kill me! Kill me! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!"

Vision was fading.

"KILL ME! KILL ME! Kill me! Kill me. Kill me..."

Black.

"Kill."

White.

"Me..."

I threw myself forward, where was I? It was dark, oh God, I'm dead. I knew I was dead. I fell forward, vomit pouring from my throat. Tears fell from my eyes, I felt so dirty. I was dead, it was over, I kept my eyes shut tight as I sobbed. I didn't feel like a man anymore, I wasn't human, I was nothing more. And I was dead.

My neighbor found me an hour later, sobbing in my bed in the fetal position. He slapped me a few times, and I realized I was home. But I couldn't be, there's no way... It was too real. The neighbor told me to calm down, said I'd be fine. Just fine. He made me lay back into bed, I was scared, but he said for me to relax. I believed him, maybe it was a dream. A horrible, abomination of a dream. He said he would call someone to help clean the mess I made, said to take it easy. I managed to catch my breath, laying in the dark room. It was a dream, a dream! I laughed a dry laugh, I was fine. I felt confined though, it was much too warm for my jacket... Wait, it wasn't my jacket...

Without thought, I idly began unbuttoning it, when I saw the deep red, bleeding sores all over my chest. Then my window shattered and

The End


End file.
